1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward a toy water squirt gun, and more particularly to such toy water squirt guns that use a self-contained pumping means to draw water from a storage reservoir, compress an air cushion with the drawn water, and store the water pressurized by the compressed air in a second pressurized reservoir. The water is then released in a selective manner through a narrow nozzle, causing the stored water to be propelled forward in a narrow stream.
2. Prior Art Statement
Water guns have for decades been a very popular child's toy. Since the toy industry is very competitive, hundreds of different style water guns have been developed in an attempt to profit from the toy's inherent popularity. The most traditional forms of water guns are activated by a pumping action, either manually through the trigger or automatically through a battery operated motor. Such pump action water guns work, but the guns are limited in the distance the water traveled, the amount of water projected and the duration of the pumping cycle. In an attempt to improve upon water guns, the toy industry has developed pressure activated water guns. Such pressure water guns work upon the principle of pressure differentials between the water held within the toy and the atmosphere. The water within the toy is held at a pressure higher than that of the ambient air. As a result, when the water within the toy is given an avenue of escape, the water will stream out under the pressure. Prior art that shows pressure differential types of water guns are exemplified by the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,070 to Curtis F. Pearl et al, shows a water gun activated by trapping water in a collapsible area. As the device is collapsed, the pressure of the water builds, spraying the water out of the one small orifice left within the pressured volume. Once the confined volume is fully collapsed, the reexpansion of the volume draws forth more water from a reservoir, thus priming the water gun for another cycle. The water being pressurized is limited to the volume of the collapsible volume. The Pearl invention cannot store pressurized water for use at a later time, nor can the pressure of the water be increased by cycling the pumping action of the invention while restraining water discharge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,480 to Robert S. Shindo and U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,239 to Michael E. Salmon et al, both show toy water devices that use an elastic bladder to pressurize water. The bladders are filled with high pressure water, and the bladders respond by elastically deforming. The source of pressurized water is then removed and the water within the expanded bladder is held in place by a clamping device activated by a trigger. The water gun is used by selectively releasing the water from the expanded bladder.
Water guns have also been developed that use air pressure to pressurize water and force water through squirt channels. Such toys that use air pumps to pressurize water are exemplified by the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,674 to Jones et al, shows a two-piece apparatus consisting of a pressurized water reservoir and a discharging gun. Air is introduced into the water reservoir via a hand operated pump. The air pressurizes the water, forcing it up through the discharging gun, where the rate of discharge can be regulated by a trigger.
Thus, although prior art does show toy water guns that have collapsible water chambers and self-contained pumping means, prior art neither teaches nor suggests a toy water gun that uses a self-contained water pumping device to draw both water and air from a storage reservoir, pressurize air with the water drawn, and store the pressurized air and water in a second pressurized reservoir, where it can accumulate until discharged. Additionally, the safety of the invention is assured by a triggering device that automatically and safely discharges pressurized water when over pressurized, until the maximum allowable pressure is reached.